


Midwinter Birthday

by Kalira



Series: Mark the Date [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Izuna WTF, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara is long used to his birthday going unremarked upon in the midst of the joyous celebration of midwinter; something his lover cannot imagine and certainly will not stand for.





	Midwinter Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Madara! Have some minor angst, some feels, and some definite fluff in honour of the occasion.

Madara kicked at the snow a little, sulking. He wouldn’t have admitted it aloud, but. . . He was self-aware enough to recognise that he was.

Midwinter celebrations had been going on in the village for almost a week, and would for at least a week more - different Clans bringing their different traditions together - and while part of him was deeply pleased to see them going on here in the still-fledgling village, particularly to see the _sharing_ of celebrations between Clans. . .

Madara huffed, looking down at his boots, mostly buried in snow. No matter the angle attempted by anyone who approached him, he had no _personal_ desire to go and join in those celebrations. Even for Izuna’s well-meaning wheedling.

_“Aniki, come on!”_

_Madara turned and glared at his brother. Izuna was unmoved - he usually was; **brat** \- and only stuck his tongue out in return. “Come on, stop kicking around out here like some kind of stormcloud and come celebrate properly!”_

_Madara narrowed his eyes. Izuna hopped down to join him, brushing their shoulders together. “Aniki. . .” he dragged it out, half-singing. “ **I** know it is a very important day. . . And we’ve been invited to join in the celebrations with the Sarutobi Clan- Oof!”_

_Izuna looked up from where Madara had dumped him on his ass in the snow. Madara raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Go without me.” Madara snapped, shoulders tense and hair ruffled forwards around them. “I have no intention of joining in any celebrations at the moment.”_

_Nor, as he was not without awareness of his own mood and its effects on most people around him, did he have any intention of going and making the other guests - or the hosts - nervous or angry._

_Izuna sighed. “I know you hate midwinter but Aniki. . .” he trailed off as Madara just glared at him. “Fine. I wish you’d at least come inside; it’s so . . . bleak out here.”_

_Madara shook his head, but mustered up something of a smile for his baby brother as he hauled himself up out of the snow. “I’ll be fine. Just . . . go. And have fun.” he instructed, patting Izuna on the shoulder and back._

_Izuna hesitated, but eventually let himself be shooed away and trotted back inside alone, leaving Madara to his dark mood. He surveyed the grounds behind his home and supposed they could be called bleak at the moment - everything was under the pure white layer of snow save for some dark, mostly bare branches and the pond, which was iced over solidly._

_Madara didn’t mind - he actually enjoyed the snow, thought it was beautiful in its way, and it was a nice change from the riot of celebratory colours taking over the village currently. He wandered a little further into the gardens, away from the house he shared with his brother._

Deep into his own gardens, Madara ignored the soft sound of a light-footed someone approaching through the snow behind him. He was no more willing to let Izuna coax him inside - and no doubt from there on into some inane holiday celebration, whether with their own clan, the Sarutobi, or who knew else - now than he had been earlier.

A light touch to his waist made him jolt, then-

Tobirama wrapped his arms around Madara’s waist, body pressing tightly against his back and immediately cutting some of the winter chill, despite the layers between them. Madara shivered at the sudden temperature contrast, but didn’t relax, arms still folded crossly before him.

“Mm. . . Hello, love.” Tobirama said in his low rumble, and Madara could feel himself softening already despite his mood, his own affection for the man having its effect.

“H’lo.” Madara mumbled back, tilting his head just a little, peeking at Tobirama from the corner of his eye and behind his hair.

Tobirama laughed, cold nose bumping Madara’s ear as he leaned a bit closer. “Happy birthday, love.” he said quietly, squeezing Madara around the waist as his eyes widened. “I’d hoped you might be in a better mood on such a fine day, but I suppose there’s little I can do to help that. . .”

Madara twisted and Tobirama loosened his grip immediately, letting him move. Madara cocked his head, meeting his lover’s eyes. “You-” he broke off, setting his jaw mulishly and refusing to ask.

Tobirama almost smirked at him, taking a handful of his hair behind his back and tugging it firmly enough to make Madara tense in an entirely different way, a sound catching in his throat. “Of course I found out,” Tobirama said with a bit of an edge, “and of course,” he added, eerie eyes narrowing, “I _remembered_. It’s important. You’re important.”

Madara opened his mouth, then closed it, his heart fluttering with hopeful warmth and then clenching painfully. It was a childish thing - his only excuse was that the feeling was leftover from long ago when he _was_ a child - but. . . “Not at midwinter.” he said bitterly. Never at midwinter, when everyone in the Clan was absorbed in the celebrations and the gifts and the triumph of fire singing out against the snow and the darkness of the long nights. Not since his mother died.

For a long moment Tobirama didn’t react to Madara’s words, then he shifted, bringing one hand up to Madara’s face and frowning slightly. “The day you were born - came into the world, to be part of it and part of the lives of everyone who cares for you, to one day become part of _my_ life - is _always_ important. It doesn’t matter when it may be.” he said with the slightly stiff manner he used when something confused him.

Madara was a little confused himself, actually. He frowned at Tobirama.

“You thought I wouldn’t care?” Tobirama asked, now beginning to look not only stiff but narrow-eyed and prickly, like an offended cat.

“I mean. . .” Madara began, then dipped his jaw, closing his mouth. There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t sound _more_ bitter or petty.

“I love you, you imbecile.” Tobirama said sharply, fingers splaying over Madara’s side as he moved a fraction closer. “Celebrating the fact that you are _here_ in this world is important to me.” his voice gentled as he continued, and he stroked Madara’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Madara tilted his head, surprised. He’d never quite heard it put that way, but. . . “You might not have known.” he said reasonably, not sure why he was fighting it quite so hard any more. “I don’t know yours.” he added, abruptly realising it was the case and feeling a little embarrassed at the thought.

“Mine is in a couple of moons.” Tobirama said, arching a brow. Madara opened his mouth, then closed it again silently. “If you would really _rather_ I not mark the occasion,” Tobirama said slowly, mouth a little pinched at the corners and eyes flat as though the thought upset _him_ , “I can-”

Madara covered his mouth to stop him speaking, and Tobirama glared. He hated that particular move, Madara knew, though he suspected at least today - right now - his lover was not about to throw him on his ass in a cascade of water.

“I appreciate it.” Madara said quickly. “And I would like it if you did. With me. I was only . . . surprised. Even Izuna forgets, mostly.” He shrugged, trying to cover the sting of that. He raised his gaze again and found to his surprise that Tobirama’s eyes were fierce and fiery now.

“Your brother? Your entire _clan_ who respect you so much?” Tobirama demanded sharply. “ _They_ do not remember this day, any of them?”

Madara huffed and shrugged again, and Tobirama’s eyes glinted angrily.

“You-” Madara paused. “You really came to find me to celebrate my _birthday_? Not. . .”

“Not midwinter.” Tobirama confirmed. “I would happily,” he added, brushing a kiss to Madara’s cheek, “celebrate that with you as well, if you will,” he said softly, nose brushing Madara’s cheek as he tipped his head, “but not _today_. I am sorry I could not come to you earlier,” he said with a frown, “I intended to, but. . .”

“I. . .” Madara shook his head, jaw set. Tobirama kissed his cheek again, feathery soft, trailing down to his mouth. “I love you, too.” he muttered, and Tobirama hummed low in his throat, rubbing their noses together. “Thank you.” he managed, stomach fluttering.

Tobirama kissed him, shallow and lingering, hands in his hair, then drew away with a small smile. “So is there a reason you’re freezing yourself out here in the garden, or can I coax you inside?” he asked, running a fingertip over the inside of Madara’s wrist under his glove and making him shiver.

“Ah. . . No.” Madara said, then shook his head. “No, I- We can go back inside.” His lips quirked and he pulled Tobirama close again, kissing him even as he cocked his head curiously.

Tobirama purred, body arching just a little as he leaned into the kiss willingly, mouth all warmth and softness against Madara’s. He had to force himself to pull away, too content to simply lose himself in the lazy slide of the kiss and the warmth of Tobirama’s body through the layers of their winter clothes, Tobirama’s hand cradling his jaw once more.

Madara sighed, opening his eyes slowly, and suddenly his throat felt tight at the warm, gentle look in Tobirama’s eyes as he met them once more. He reached up, thoughtless, hand burrowing between Tobirama’s thick fur ruff and his even fluffier hair. Tobirama shivered as Madara’s fingers - cold, no doubt, and his glove the same - brushed his skin, but tipped his head into the touch all the same, eyes heavy-lidded.

Madara licked his lips, a shiver running up his spine as a sweep of cold wind made it under his hair and stung at the nape of his neck. “Come inside?” he invited, letting his hand drop as he moved around Tobirama and leading the way back to his house.

Inside it was cool and dark, and Madara reluctantly shed his coat and sandals with a shiver before moving to kneel at the irori. He made a single seal and then breathed on the coals, encouraging them into birthing a higher flame. Tobirama, though his heavy fur cloak had been hung on the rack beside Madara’s coat, was still lingering near the doorway when Madara shifted back on his heels, and he gestured his lover inside, raising his eyebrows.

Tobirama smiled and came obligingly closer, and Madara had considered lighting the lamps as well, but . . . the low, warm light of the fire was enough, this close to the irori, and it cast red-gold warmth across Tobirama’s features appealingly. He stretched out a hand as he settled back into the tumbled heap of cushions and blankets laid out nearby, and Tobirama gave him an arch look, but clasped it as he folded his legs, settling at Madara’s side.

He reached up and brushed his shaggy fringe aside, and Madara’s breath caught at the flicker of the firelight in his eyes. Tobirama’s gaze rose to meet his, a puzzled expression on his face, and Madara shook his head slightly, returning his attention to the fire, though it needed no further tending yet.

“Happy birthday, Mada.” Tobirama said again, leaning closer and resting his chin on Madara’s shoulder. For a moment Madara thought Tobirama had also slid a hand over his thigh but he glanced down and-

“What- Ah, what’s this?” Madara asked, surprised, lifting the scroll from his lap.

Tobirama moved back and raised an eyebrow in that way he had that could make Madara feel approximately ankle high when he put some effort into the expression, then shook his head slowly. “It’s a _birthday present_ , Madara.” he said patiently, clasping Madara’s free hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. “Perhaps you are familiar with the concept?” he suggested dryly, lips brushing Madara’s hand as he released it.

Madara swatted at him for form’s sake, lightly cuffing Tobirama’s jaw with the heel of his hand - and likely only because Tobirama didn’t bother to dodge. Madara cocked his head and after only a moment of hesitation pulled the ribbon off the scroll, then opened it, surprised to find only text and not a seal. He skimmed it, and-

He looked up at Tobirama, opening his mouth but not quite finding words.

Tobirama smiled slightly. “You can choose your pick of the passagers from the last clutch as soon as you’re ready. They’re old enough to be taken. If- It seemed as though you would like to try training an owl?” he sounded slightly less sure, usually confident expression wavering, and Madara drew him in for a firm kiss rather than try and answer.

Tobirama startled, but relaxed into the kiss almost instantly, giving a soft hum almost like a purr and sucking gently on Madara’s lower lip. Madara tipped his head even as the kiss broke, resting their brows together. “It’s. . .” _Perfect_ , he thought. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Tobirama said softly, fingers brushing Madara’s side. “I only . . . wanted to choose something that would please you.” he said, and Madara wanted to offer something worthy of _that_ in response, but his tongue tripped and his mind went blank. He tugged his lover down for another kiss instead, hoping Tobirama could taste the sweetness he wished he could put to words in the caress.

Tobirama gave a low sound of surprised pleasure and slid his hand up Madara’s side as he bowed his head into the kiss, all warmth and affection.

The fire crackled sharply beside them and he jerked with the tiniest twitch of startlement. Madara chuckled and smoothed a hand over his shoulder, cupping his cheek, gently pulling him in. Tobirama let out a soft sigh before sinking back into a languid kiss, coiling a loose fall of Madara’s hair around two fingers. His thumb rubbed along Madara’s jaw, and he hummed softly as he pulled back just enough to tug Madara’s lower lip gently between his teeth, eyes warm as he met Madara’s gaze. Madara huffed as he pulled free, but couldn’t suppress a smile, stroking Tobirama’s cheek.

Madara leaned closer and Tobirama suddenly twisted against him, one long leg sliding along his hip and then hooking behind him as Tobirama sank back, beckoning him in with a gentle tug. Madara smiled, leaning down over his prone lover and settling close, nestling in the pillows and catching Tobirama’s eager mouth again, one hand roaming over Tobirama’s side, straying down to his hip and then back up, fingers catching at the hem of his shirt.

Tobirama shivered and arched into his touch, tongue curling around his own. He was warm and solid under Madara, one long leg sliding between his own and clever fingers burying themselves in his hair. Madara dipped his hand down again, slipping under his lover’s shirt and up this time over his skin.

Tobirama hummed approvingly, twisting against Madara’s body and nuzzling his cheek before trailing a row of soft kisses back to his mouth.

Madara couldn’t help a low, rumbling moan as Tobirama’s hands dug deeper, callused fingertips making contact with his skin through the thick layers of his hair and rubbing firmly.

Tobirama’s mouth curved against his, and Madara nipped him gently. He laughed softly, ruffling Madara’s hair and cupping the back of his head with one hand as Tobirama gently deepened their kiss again, body arching into his. Madara shifted to press into him in return, purring as Tobirama’s fingertips returned to their gentle, firm scritching under his hair and down to the back of his neck. His toes curled and he heard himself make a breathy sound he would normally have been embarrassed over, only half-muffled against Tobirama’s mouth.

Tobirama moaned in return, one leg winding around Madara’s to hold him closer still.

Madara’s fingers splayed wider over Tobirama’s ribs, just feeling him breathe, slow and deep, and he brought his free hand up, wrapping his arm beneath Tobirama’s shoulders as he shifted his attention to Tobirama’s throat with lightly biting kisses. He shivered and tipped his head back with a soft murmur of Madara’s name that made him smile smugly, a warm twist of pride and pleasure curling in his belly.

Tobirama stroked one hand further down through his hair, tugging lightly as his fingers caught on tangles left by the snowy wind. “Thank you for letting me spend your birthday with you.” he said, and Madara paused, then raised his head, surprised. Tobirama’s eyes were warm and soft, and his fingers brushed a feathery caress along Madara’s jaw and neck. “I had hoped. . .” he trailed off, and Madara wasn’t sure if it was entirely the firelight warming his face or if there was a faint flush there now as well.

He shook his head slightly in disbelief, moving up over Tobirama to kiss him hard, sinking one hand into his wild hair to tug gently. “Best birthday.” he said distractedly against Tobirama’s mouth, pressing into his lover’s body and deepening the kiss as Tobirama shivered beneath him.

 

**Omake:**

Izuna crept inside carefully, not sure if Madara was still up or asleep or even if he had ever come in out of the snowy garden. Hopefully so - it was now late into the night and had grown even more painfully cold. He shook his head, locking up behind himself and frowning, wondering what had gotten his Aniki in such a snit earlier.

Then he turned around and grinned. The room was shadowy and dim, but Madara was visible curled in the plush lounge area on the floor near the irori. Silly brother. Leaving his sandals and the gift he had brought back from the Sarutobi celebration on the floor by the front door, Izuna crept further into the room, taking a deep breath.

“You got out of your sulk, Aniki, that’s great, it-” Izuna choked himself off, suddenly taking in the silvery tousle of hair just above Madara’s and almost mingling with it, and the rich blue that was _not_ actually part of their blankets or cushions half beneath him. Izuna winced, but for a moment he thought his yelling had somehow gone-

Izuna met one brilliant ruby red eye, most of Tobirama’s face hidden by Madara’s unruly hair, with his head tucked almost against Tobirama’s jaw. Tobirama glared at him, and Izuna waved his hands, making an apologetic face for being loud, but Tobirama’s expression didn’t soften in the least. He shifted a bit - Izuna suddenly saw one pale hand was buried in Madara’s hair, and wondered vaguely if he was stuck - and Madara actually _whimpered_ , snuffling softly as he burrowed closer, folding one leg higher to tuck across Tobirama.

Tobirama’s glare softened as his gaze flicked away, and he stroked Madara’s hair - Izuna almost thought he heard a soft crooning noise, but _surely_ not. Izuna shook his head.

Tobirama was definitely distracted, though. . . Izuna licked his lips and warily took a step sideways, hoping to escape back towards his bedroom - though much as he might have been thinking about teasing Madara for falling asleep by the irori it might be preferable to the chill of the bedrooms right now - but Tobirama looked up again and he froze.

He didn’t even know what he could possibly have done to so anger Tobirama lately! He tried to convey this confusion and innocence with gestures and by contorting his expression, and Tobirama’s eye narrowed, but he only shook his head, still idly petting Madara’s hair. Then he turned his face away entirely, nuzzling Madara - Izuna made a face - and seemingly decided to ignore Izuna.

He slipped away quickly while Tobirama wasn’t paying attention, still wondering what Tobirama thought he had _done_. He realised as he was curling up in his bed - and just debating _how_ foolish it would be to use a tiny katon to warm up a bit in the space under the kakebuton - that he was going to sleep in his own house with an angry Senju just down the hall and _definitely_ inside the wards.

He wondered if that was going to end poorly and tried weakly to reassure himself that Tobirama wouldn’t do anything _too_ horrible to him, if only because of Madara. Surely.

It still wasn’t an easy thought to fall asleep on.

Though Izuna _definitely_ planned to make some _very loud_ comments about how _adorable_ Tobirama was when cuddled up with his Aniki, sometime when Tobirama didn’t already look like he was contemplating murdering Izuna messily for some unknown reason.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be standalone fluff for Madara's birthday but the worldbuilding and story ideas bit me and now there's some sequels in the plans for it as well. . . To do with differences in Clan traditions, further birthdays, etc.
> 
> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
